Taking Candy From A Vampire?
by aidousakurai
Summary: Never play a game unless you're ready for the consequences to come. XD


Taking Candy from a Vampire?

I knew I shouldn't have played the game if knew I was going to lose.* Tori pouted thinking of the dare they gave her. She must find Yuma's sugar-chan and make cookies for them. She made her way down the hall of the school thinking on how she will pull it off. She very well knows how he acts if any touches his sugar-chan. She gulped as she bumped into someone snapping out of her thoughts and gazed up to see Yuma.

* You have to be careful Mesubuta…* says holding his hand out to her to help her to her feet. She took his hand as she got back to her feet feeling her cheeks grow warm inckining her head in thanks. He lifted her head as she gazed into his eyes while he leaned in letting his lips brush against hers. * see you later…*says with a low growl that made her heart float on air. While watching him go she pouts thinking on how to do so. In one class they shared together he took the bottle of sugar cubes placing the on his desk. He could see Ruki as he headed out of the class to talk to him. There the bottle was. It was her chance as she moved to the table to grab the cubes as the bell rung. Class was over as she moved quickly while he was distracted by Ruki. She signaled to Ruki she got the bottle. Yuma was annoyed by Ruki's abrupt appearance outside his classroom door. He looked around and saw that his sugar-chan was gone. Fury began to stir in him leaving the class on a warpath to find out who took her.

She knew she had to hurry to bake the cookies before she would be discovered. She quickly hid the bottle behind the other bottles that was in the cabinet. She was nervous as she tried to keep herself from shaking. * Please don't let him find me yet…* says as class began. The cookies were done as she decorated them looking like Yuma. Suddenly, the door lamed open with a very angry Yuma standing there.

*Stay calm * she told herself as he made his way over to her.

* Tori….where is sugar-chan! I know you got her!*

* I know how you love your sugar-chan…I would never touch her. * says calmly as she presented the dish to him * Cookie?!* asks cheerfully while he looked to the dish with a frown before his cold gaze met hers. He leaned in moving to her ear.

* If you touched her….be prepared for your punishment later.* says in his low growl before taking a cookie from the plate before leaving the classroom. She was about to give a sigh when he came back looking to her. * Remember…* She nods to him as he left the class for sure as she gave a sigh of relief that she got away with it. The day was almost over but it seem like forever. Her nervousness returned making her way down the hall as she saw Ruki and the others.

*Did you make the cookies…*

* Yeah…here before he spots us.* she gave him the cookies. Ruki patted her shoulder and headed off with the cookies. Tori felt really bad for upsetting Yuma and had to think of a way to make it up to him. She soon felt something grab her as she was now in the hallway * what the…*

* stay quiet….* she felt a lick upon her neck * since I can't find my sugar-chan…you will tend to my sweet tooth.* his fangs soon pierced into her neck. She bit her lower lip letting a soft moan escape her lips while being held in his strong embrace. After his fill, he closed the wound before placing a tender kiss there. He licked his fangs before turning Tori to face him. * See you after class…..* says with a soft smile. She returned the smile with nod.

School was over. She grabbed her books from her locker that she would need to do her homework. She spotted Ruki Kou and Azusa. Tori made her way over to them as they waited for Yuma.

* You did well Tori…*

* Thanks…don't make me do that again…* Ruki chuckled some as Yuma approached them. Her nervousness was screaming on the inside but she remained calm. Her cheeks got warm as she gazed to his tall figure.

* Mmmm….These are really good. You need to use his sugar-chan more often….*Kou smiles eating the cookies. Tori felt her heart sunk. She was busted as Yuma looked to Tori as she held had another bag.

* Cookie?!* Tori presented the ribbon tied bag to him trying to look innocent.

* I won't be needing any cookies for the punishment I have in mind for you…* says with a death glare before lifting her over his shoulder. Ruki watched her being carried off as a chuckle escaped his lips.

* I think it will be a while before she will play anymore games with us.*

The End


End file.
